SkyWalker Saga: Book 1: The Renewal
by JeanDream
Summary: A retelling of events with a new character added. . .a love interest for Luke Skywalker (other than his sister!). . .


Explanation:

I started writing these stories when I was 16 years old, about 5 years ago. This was, of course, before the prequels came out, before I knew anything about them. It is basically a retelling of events, adding in another character. I had originally started this retelling at Star Wars: A New Hope, but my old computer ate my file. So I started where I had left off, summarizing what I had already written. I also realize that the timing of some of the events is off, but I don't feel like fixing it, so please put up with it.

I think these stories are a little odd, but I was a teenager at the time, so it's somewhat understandable. I am posting the first book in one big lump. Please tell me any opinions you have in reviews or through emailing me at jean_mn@yahoo.com.

Note: A portion of this story was taken from the Return of the Jedi novelization. I interspersed my own interpretation of events within it. Star Wars is of course property of Lucasfilm Ltd.

****

Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga

The Story Begins

Book 1: The Renewal: The Untold Story

by JeanDream

_The golden-haired girl bounced on her father's knee. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Daddy, Daddy, tell me of the Jedi!" she squealed._

"All right, Mareana," her father's deep, wise voice replied. "The Jedi fought for the good of the galaxy. . . "

Before even half of the story was finished, the little girl had fallen into a sound sleep. Her father tenderly laid her in the old, treasured family cradle.

"I love you, my little Jedi," he whispered. "You are the light in a vast darkness. A mother of generations." A strange quote for the man, one of a great many. 

Deep in thought, Mareana's father left the room.

_Crashes. The sound of broken glass. Harsh voices._

"Where is he?" a deep voice bellowed. "Where is the Jedi Knight?"

"Please, have mercy on us," a feminine voice pleaded in terror. "My baby and I are the only ones here."

"The child," the voice mused thoughtfully, mechanical breathing clicking in and out, in and out. "Yes, the baby will do nicely."

"No!" the woman cried out. "You can't hurt her, you-" Her cries were cut off with a thump. Booted feet thudded into the nursery. 

Mareana cried out. Where was Mommy? Where was Daddy?

A dark mask appeared over her cradle. "Yes, this child is great with the Force. She is the Emperor's prodigy now." The man picked her up and she began to wail.

"Hush now," he bellowed. Mareana shrank back in fear. Darkness, she felt. Inpenetratable Darkness.

She was placed into female arms. The woman wrapped a blanket around the tiny, quivering body. 

"He is not here, Lord Vader," a stormtrooper reported.

"The Jedi has fled, indeed," Vader pondered. "We have something much more valuable though. His child."

Mareana was carried up an entry ramp. The blanket shifted and she caught a last glimpse of the of her home. Her house, engulfed in flames. Her pet bantha cub, lying still on the stone path. Her mother's body, lifeless on the ground. 

Mareana awoke in a cold sweat. Her body convulsed with fear. It was the nightmare again. It haunted and confused her every night. She now felt he same agony and horror that that two year old girl had felt. Only now, time and time again.

Sixteen years ago, it all transpired. Mareana hadn't even known of it consciously. Had not even dreamed the nightmare until she, herself, became with child.

The girl pulled a silk robe around her usually slender body, which was now starting to show her pregnancy. She walked over to the window and gazed up at the stars. Coruscant had a beautiful view, but not near as beautiful as her birthplace's setting twin suns.

Vader had taken her. Stolen her. Before the recurring nightmares, Mareana had believed exactly what the Dark Lord had informed her. He had found her in a slave ship, all alone and ill with the Trewsou sickness. He nursed her back to health and soon discovered her strong ability for the Force. He then, together with the Emperor, trained her in the ways of a Dark Jedi. She had idolized Vader. He had been her father figure, twisted how it was. She had traveled the galaxy fulfilling his commands and missions. Living the life she believed she was destined for.

Then she had met Luke Skywalker on the first Death Star. Her emotions had gotten the best of her and she helped him and his friends escape the Empire. Vader had nearly killed her for that blunder. 

Next, in a dog fight over the Death Star, Mareana's TIE fighter was near explosion, when she ejected just moments in time. Her survival pod floated above the Death Star, and from a safe distance, she watched Luke blow the gigantic space station out of the sky, while Vader's own TIE fighter plummeted into deep space.

Because of her friendship with Luke, and her little maneuver in aiding the rebels' escape on the Death Star, Mareana was allowed to join the Rebellion and assume an officer's position. Despite the wariness of Han Solo and Princess Leia, she soon became a high ranking official.

On the ice-world of Hoth, Mareana commanded the Stealth division, a legion of fighters known for their "invisibility" and spy efficiency. She soon earned the respect of the Rebel Alliance as a brilliant military mind.

On Hoth, she also developed a romantic relationship with young Skywalker. Over the months, they shared many dinners and walks in the portal gardens. Mareana fell deeply in love with Luke and pledged her life to him. It was during this time that she conceived their child.

Then, a voice seemed to penetrate her beautiful happiness. _You are a traitor, Mareana. You must rejoin the Empire. You must obey your master. _

The voice tortured her mind day and night for weeks. Soon, learning of her pregnancy, Mareana couldn't bear to face Luke. She was too young for a baby, but she couldn't bear the trauma alone either. When she broached the subject of marriage, however, he told her that he seeked it not in the imminent future. She didn't tell him of her pregnancy.

Later, in a prophesying dream, she saw Imperial troops invading the rebel base. Feeling an inexplicable pull, Mareana escaped from Hoth and rejoined Darth Vader. 

He was greatly disappointed with her and nearly drove her mad with scorn and rage. Soon, though, his anger subsided and he welcomed her back as before. He could sense a strange aura clinging to her. Something powerful. Vader forthwith discovered that she was carrying within her his son's child. 

Discharging her from military service, he sent her to live on Coruscant, with the Emperor. He wanted her to be instructed further by Palpatine, and for the child to develop within her in that environment. 

So here she was, living like a princess. Waited on hand and foot, given a special diet so the baby would be healthy, and being instructed by the most brilliant and powerful Jedi in the universe. She told him not of the recurring nightmares, of her knowledge of the truth. Mareana wrapped a thick veil of the Force around those thoughts and feelings. . . and her feelings for Luke also. 

She turned away from the viewport, away from the captivating view. Lonely and heartsick as she was, she still had to continue-to move on. Her studies with the Emperor would begin in little more than an hour. Mareana quickly dressed in a green, silk tea dress (typical of the "extravagant" clothes she was to wear in the Emperor's court), and rang for her breakfast. Minutes later, a steaming cup of utnwer mint tea, and an assortment of fruits and breads, was brought to her by a maidservant.

Seldom did she eat all of the food, though she was commanded to do so. It was simply too much for one person, pregnant or otherwise. Sometimes, she fed it to the guard gruntheps, or flushed it down the waste porter. Mareana disliked the concept of her life being so controlled by others that she was told even what and how much to consume.

It was all because of the baby. She knew that the Emperor and Darth Vader intended to make the child some kind of invincible Dark Jedi warrior. Mareana could sense the potential strength of her child, could feel it comfort her when she was frightened, console her when she was sad. Lord Vader was particularly interested, since it would be his grandchild. The idea still shocked-and sometimes disgusted Mareana that this man of evil, whom she had once idolized, was the father of Luke and grandfather of her baby.

She was scared for the baby. The little one had such probable power, and yet was so vulnerable. Her mothering instincts told her to protect it at any costs. Mareana was prepared to fight for Luke's child. It was the only part of him she had left.

The chimes ringing the hour, the girl quickly departed for the main audience chamber. Since she was greatly adept at the battle and lightsaber skills, she was now getting in depth with the mind drills and exercises. They were often disorienting, and not nearly as simple as the combat drills. She had to be strong and fully alert to practice them.

Palpatine was waiting for her. 

"Mareana, my dear, you look strong and vibrant today," his words sounded innocent enough, but there was always a hint of malice lurking behind them. "We shall begin the 'traveling' exercises today."

"Are you sure I'm ready for that?" Mareana asked skeptically. The "traveling" exercises consisted of roaming other worlds and even other galaxies in one's mind. A Jedi could see and even hear events as they were unfolding. It was very risky, however. One slip and a person could become lost in their own mind, and resurface in maybe months, years, or never at all. Only a skilled Jedi Knight should even attempt the ritual. 

"You are powerful," he countered. "I have foreseen your strong ability for the Force. It is greater than I had estimated. You will attempt and succeed."

Mareana nodded self-consciously.

"Now close your eyes," the Emperor commanded.

Mareana closed them reluctantly and began to relax. This procedure was the beginning to so many Jedi practices.

"You will fall into a pit of darkness and unconsciousness. . . there you will stay for a bit. Just fluttering about, worry free."

Mareana was liberated in her mind. Not a worrisome thought crossed her sense, the girl was in total relaxation.

"Now, you are traveling through space, passing planets by, seeking your destination. . . Tatooine," Palpatine instructed.

Mareana found herself skimming the reaches of space, planets passing by in blurs. A yellow planet loomed ahead. Tatooine. She entered the atmosphere and floated toward the surface. A strange familiarity graced her sense. Somehow, she had been to the planet before. 

Here and there she passed a human settlement; she could hear people talking, and even smell the delicate cacti blooms. The populaces' conversations were mainly of the harvest and the weather. . . and the latest space battles. She flitted by a small village called Anchorhead, and drifted over Mos Eisley, a bigger city. Here and there she encountered a strange sense of deja`vu. Something was pulling at her mind; she couldn't place it. Could not bring it to her conscious understanding. It irritated her something awful.

A voice from far away cut into her thoughts. It was so soft, she could barely hear it. Mareana strained her ears to listen.

"Mareana," it faintly beckoned, "Mareana."

She concentrated on the voice and soon found herself gliding through space as before.

"Mareana, you will fall into the darkness once again, not a care in the world," the voice repeated. "Then, you will slowly, ever so gradually, enter the conscious mind."

Mareana felt light creeping into her mind. Blurry images slowly became visible, getting a bit sharper with each passing moment. Finally, she had reentered the real world completely.

"Exhilarating, wasn't it?" the Emperor responded calmly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, yes," she breathed in excitement. "I could hear and see everything, and anyone. It sure didn't last long, though."

"Ah, my dear," Palpatine smiled, catlike, "that is where you are mistaken. You were in that state for an expanse of three hours."

"Three hours!" Mareana exclaimed. "It seemed more like thirty minutes-at the most!"

"There is little knowledge of time when you are 'traveling', my dear," the man chuckled to himself. "You could be out for days and it would seem like minutes, or vice versa."

Mareana nodded, in awe. "I'd like to do it again."

"Not today, my young apprentice," Palpatine replied briskly, now looking slightly subdued and hurried. "You will become skilled in time and will no longer require my aid."

She nodded and bowed slightly. He waved her away.

"You are dismissed."

Mareana quickly strode from the room and down the hallway. Upon entering her room, she threw off her clothes and changed into a simple black tunic. Realizing that she was ravenous, Mareana rung for food service. She ate hastily, not stopping to savor the delicious, exotic foods. 

Finishing her meal, the girl departed for the gardens. She moved just a bit slower than before her pregnancy. She certainly still possessed her Jedi strength in full. Sighing a bit sadly, she used her Jedi skills to skim a few stones on the crystal clear pond. 

The glasslike waters brought back vivid memories of such happiness. . . and such ecstasy. Wading hand in hand with Luke in a shining brook . Sharing long talks on discerning subjects. Mock lightsaber duels. Romantic candlelit nights. Mareana had never known such happiness. Had never even dreamed of it. To her, happiness had been a commendation for good work, or a promotion in rank. Now, everything was different.

Briefly, Mareana's hand caressed her belly, a spark flickered for a moment in her mind. She heard Luke cry out for her. Felt his fear, and hurt. He wanted her, he needed her! Suddenly, the baby kicked sharply, and the sensation departed instantly. But she hadn't simply imagined it. She couldn't have. Somehow, she had communicated with Skywalker. Her baby had felt it too, strange as the idea was. Feeling exhausted, Mareana abruptly departed for her room.

The lush blooms of the evening consoled her no longer. Instead, they seemed to ridicule her. By the time she reached her chamber, the girl was in tears. Throwing herself onto the bed, Mareana cried herself into a fitful slumber.

The next morning, Mareana awoke, feeling terribly ill. Morning sickness encumbered her in the pre-noon hours, thus she didn't attend her dawn instructions. When she finally did feel better, the Emperor had a message for her.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, my dear," he greeted her.

Mareana nodded. "You have a message for me?"

"Yes," he replied, "one of great importance, I would say."

Palpatine continued. "Vader has informed me of an encounter he had with your former friends."

Mareana's face remained impassive, yet inside her heart was thudding like wildfire.

The Emperor gauged her reaction for a few moments and continued slowly.

"The rebels were captured in Cloud City, on Bespin. Han Solo was frozen in carbonite and placed in the custody of Boba Fett, to collect a bounty from Jabba the Hutt," he paused for a short tome. "The Princess Leia Organa escaped with the Wookiee, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian, administer of Cloud City."

Mareana briefly wondered if Luke had perished on Bespin, at the hand of her (former?) master. _I would have felt it though, if he had_, she thought.

"You are no doubt wondering of your young love, Skywalker," the Emperor chuckled coldly. 

Mareana's sharp intake of breath confirmed his suspicion. 

"Don't worry, my dear," Palpatine rasped, "he is alive, no worse for wear, however, but alive."

"What happened to him?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the emotion out of her voice-and her sense.

"In a duel with Lord Vader," he explained nonchalantly, "he lost his right hand. Vader also revealed his true identity to the boy. . . Skywalker escaped with the other rebels."

"Oh, Luke," she whispered. "My poor Luke." Mareana then realized her vision the other day had truly been from him. He was hurting, and had called out for her. She ached inside for him. Her soul called out to embrace his, and was met with silence.

"Get your emotions under control, girl," the Emperor ordered softly. "Then prepare yourself for your final lesson on Coruscant."

Mareana looked up sharply. "What?"

"Tomorrow, we will depart for the new Death Star," he replied. "I am to oversee the final stages of its construction. You will have your last 'traveling' study this afternoon."

Her eyes widened. "The new Death Star is near completion, already!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is being protected by a shield generator on the Endor moon," he explained. "Now, go eat luncheon and we'll begin your mastery lesson."

Mareana bowed and headed for the dining room. The Emperor rarely ate lunch with her. She usually ate the meal alone, as today. The usually savored food went down like cardboard. 

_Luke. The Death Star. Her final lesson. Her friends. Luke._

Mareana's mind was swimming. Everything seemed to be happening at once. It overwhelmed and confused her. She would meet her destiny on the Death Star. Mareana had foreseen it, but hadn't realized the imminence of its reality. 

The baby kicked inside of her, as if reminding her of the lesson. 

"Yes, my love," she said tenderly, "we're going."

Starting off down the hall, she passed her reflection in a mirror. She stopped and looked at it for a moment, awestruck.

"Is that really me?" Mareana whispered.

The girl in the mirror was now a woman, looking radiant with pregnancy, yet somehow wise. . . and sad. Oh, how she had changed in these past few years. 

A smile curved at her lips, thinking of all the times when she had wished to be a beautiful princess, like Leia Organa. But with her long golden hair gleaming in the skylight, and her emerald eyes sparkling with knowledge and understanding, she had to admit that she was quite an exquisite sight. Despite her now protruding abdomen, she seemed to illuminate wisdom and beauty all around her. This all even though the pain of a love lost now shown in her eyes.

Mareana, having completed her final and most important lesson with the Emperor, now prepared for her voyage to the Death Star. She could now "travel" without the need for guidance and perform countless other Jedi rituals without help. 

As of the fulfillment of her instruction with the him, the Emperor paid her a great compliment.

"You are, by far, my most brilliant pupil ever-along with Vader, of course," The Emperor commended. "You have earned the honor of a knighthood. . . You need an official name, my dear. . . Ah, Lady Mareana Starseeker is what you shall be known as."

She had bowed, and he held the lightsaber high above her head. It was the classic Jedi knighthood technique.

She now contemplated her name. "Lady Mareana Starseeker," she said it aloud. "It fits," she conceded. Somehow the Emperor knew that she often longed for the stars, for adventure, though she had experienced her fair share of it in her lifetime. 

Finishing her packing, Mareana collapsed onto the bed that she had slept in for six whole months now. She was just becoming accustomed to it as her home, and now she had to leave. The harsh reality of her fate stung her with brutality. She was cursed to a life of sadness, and regret. There was no turning back from the dark side now.

The child moved briefly inside her. The action comforted her, and reassured Mareana that she was not alone. Again, she felt defensive for the baby. She would not let her be taken away from her family, as Mareana herself had been.

Her. It was the first time she thought of the baby as a girl. _Yet it is a girl,_ Mareana knew. Her daughter, and Luke's.

Dusk fell, and Mareana retired for the night. Tomorrow, she would say good-bye to Coruscant. Tomorrow, Mareana would begin the pilgrimage that would conclude in her destiny.

Mareana found herself boarding the Royal shuttle early the next morning. She took little of her things with her. Just a few sets of clothing, and the locket Luke had given her for a holiday, which now seemed decades ago. Inside the locket, he had affixed a picture of them together and inscribed, "To M. With Love, L.S." It broke her heart now, just thinking about it.

As the shuttle prepared for the jump to lightspeed, Mareana strapped herself in carefully beside the Emperor.

"How long will it take to reach our destination?" she asked.

"No longer than six hours, I would say," Emperor Palpatine replied.

"Okay," she said. "I think that I'll go rest for a bit in the living area." Mareana unbuckled her belt, and set off for her bedroom.

When she reached it, she noticed a peculiar-looking charm lying on her bed. It was a small star and looked to be made of gold. She felt a supernatural presence. A persona that she knew well. 

Mareana turned the charm over and over in her hand. The cold metal seemed to gleam with an eerie light for a bit and then fade. Confused, and suddenly very tired and frustrated, she stuffed the charm into the pocket of her dress, and settled down on the bed. 

Her life was so confusing and mysterious, Mareana was getting sick and tired of it. Anytime she found a piece of stability, it seemed to vanish within a few weeks or months. Her life was one dead end after another. If only Luke were here. He could help her, and teach her. She knew that she felt the way she did because she was a Dark Jedi. Mareana didn't want to be on the dark side. She hated it. And maybe that was the problem. She hated Vader, she hated the Emperor. . . and she hated herself. Mareana hoped that her daughter would have a better life. A happy one. An idea occurred to her.

"Somehow," she vowed to her unborn daughter, "I will find Luke after you're born. I'll give you to him. He's the only one that can raise and teach you to be on the Good side of the Force."

Feeling more satisfied with the future than she had in weeks, Mareana fell into a shallow, dream filled slumber.

"_Daddy," the little girl with blond curls exclaimed, "can I look at your famooly crusst."_

"The family crest, you mean?" the bearded man's eyes twinkled.

Little Mareana nodded.

"Why of course, little one." He pressed the glimmering star into the girl's tiny hand.

"Daddy, how come Mommy can't do our tricks that we do?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity and endless questions. The star gleamed in her hand.

"Because she's not a trained Jedi," he replied. "I was born a Jedi, and your mother was too, but she is weak in the Force."

"Then why am I a strong one?" she asked. 

"You inherited the Jedi traits from me, and my ancestors," her father explained patiently. 

"Oh," Mareana paused. "Is Look coming to play with me today?"

"No, not today, Mareana," Daddy replied, a shadow crossing his face. "Now, go help your Momma in the garden, I have an errand to do."

The little girl nodded and happily ran out the door down the stone path.

The happy vision faded out and an older Mareana was now aboard some kind of spaceship. Her thoughts were clouded with a calm fear as she made her way down a long corridor. A dark masked figure met her at the door.

"You are late," a note of rage trickled into his voice.

"My alertion droid was malfunctioning," she explained defensively. "When I woke up, I got prepared for class as quickly as I could."

"That is no excuse," he spat out. "You will be punished severely. Irresponsibiliy of any kind is not allowed."

"Now, now, Vader," the voice of the strange old man sounded kind. "There is no need for a punishment. It was an honest mistake."

"I didn't mean to sleep in, Master Palpatine," she apologized. Even though the old fellow was smaller and quieter than Vader, he evoked a sense of terror much greater. This man was very powerful and very evil.

"I know, Mareana," The Emperor waved her repentance away. "Now, take your place with the other students."

The other students? What had happened to the other students? They had all just disappeared one day, vanishing without a trace.

"They were conveniently disposed of," the now nine-year-old Mareana overheard Vader saying.

"Good," the Emperor replied. "They were a threat to the Empire and useless. None of them possessed capabilities and powers near as great as Mareana's."

"Yes, my master, that is true," Vader conceded.

Mareana's mind filled with horror. It was all her fault. She had killed the children. It was all her fault.

"It's all my fault," she moaned, squirming on the bed. "My fault. . . all my fault." Mareana's eyes popped open, and she stared at the ceiling for a few moments. The guilt and panic slowly filtered from her sense.

"It was just a dream," she sighed aloud. When would the nightmares end? Rolling over to the other side of the bed, she glanced at the time calculation device. 

"Twelve thirty-six," she exclaimed. "We must almost be to the Death Star!"

After quickly brushing her hair and splashing some water on her face, Mareana dashed for the courtroom. The Emperor was waiting for her. 

"We are preparing to land," he gave her a suspicious look. "Are you allright?"

"Yes," Mareana replied. She decided not to tell him about the star, which was still enclosed in her pocket.

The Emperor stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then replied, "Vader will receive us in the Death Star. I'm interested to see how you two react together."

Mareana shrugged. "I don't see what you think will be interesting, Master. Vader and I will interact as normal."

"Ah, but everything is different now, my dear," he said, looking out the viewport at the Death Star. "You are carrying his grandchild, and it shows. He also confronted Skywalker, who is the father of your baby. . ."

"I don't want to hear this," Mareana retorted irritably. "I'm sick of being reminded of my mistake and about this 'glorious' child inside of me. Have you ever considered how I must feel? Bearing the illegitimate child of a powerful Jedi rebel?"

The Emperor was silent for a few moments. "I know this is a difficult time for you, but this child that you carry may be the power that will establish the Empire and crush the Rebellion forever."

Mareana nodded, angry tears welling up in her eyes. The hate roared inside her heart. They didn't care about her, Vader and Palpatine. No one in the Empire cared for her. They only wanted her baby. They wanted to use and abuse her. The only ones who really cared about her were Luke. . . and her other friends. 

Mareana repeated her vow to her baby once again. She would not let Vader have her baby. The kidnapping would not occur again. She would give her life to stop it. 

When finally the shuttle had docked, Mareana composed herself and regally followed the Emperor down the exit/entrance ramp.

Vader merely glanced at her as she descended. Mareana did detect an instant of surprise in his sense, but it vanished almost immediately. Mareana willed her sense to become emotionless.

"Welcome, my master," he murmured from a kneeling position.

"Rise, my friend," Emperor Palpatine replied. Mareana followed behind him. "Why you have not even a hello for Lady Starseeker here?"

"Excuse me, my Master," Vader said, a confused note creeping into his voice. "I don't understand what you mean."

"My young student has grown powerful in the Force," the Emperor explained as they progressed down the long row, surrounded by armored stormtroopers. "Mareana has earned her Jedi name, and her knighthood. She is now equal to you in power, politically, anyway. . ."

"Are you sure that is such a good idea, Master?" skepticism and rage frosted Lord Vader's voice. "She did betray the Empire and serve the Rebellion for a considerable period of time."

"That is no longer of any concern to us, Lord Vader," the Emperor replied, reaching the Imperial room designated for his majesty. "She has redeemed herself in full, now. Lady Starseeker has proven to be a powerful ally, and when young Skywalker becomes one of us. . . We four shall rule the galaxy supreme."

"As you wish, my master," Lord Vader turned around, and headed for the door, where Mareana was waiting. When he reached her, he spat out, "I will speak with you later, Jedi." 

Mareana shrank back in disgust. Fear filled her, but also loathing and contempt. "You will not talk to me that way, Vader. I am your equal now, whether you like it or not!" her voice quivered with rage. "You will not tell me what to do!" 

Vader glared at her for a moment, and then strode down the corridor stiffly. He was no doubt enraged with her behavior.

"Ah, yes, Lady Starseeker," the Emperor cackled from his throne. "That was very good. The hate fills your being. It makes you powerful. You are indeed worthy of being Vader's equal."

Mareana's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She hadn't wanted to become like this. A monster of evil, just like Darth Vader. She looked the Emperor in the eye. 

"May I be excused to go to my quarters?" Mareana asked quietly. 

"Certainly," he replied. "Contemplation is good for the Dark Jedi."

Mareana started to leave. "The power is yours, Mareana," the Emperor suddenly called out. "You can have a whole fleet at your command, if you wish, and you rank second highest in the Empire. This all because of, and only because of, the Dark side, and its power."

The girl nodded slowly and left the Emperor's chambers. After, finding her own room through the Force, she slipped out of her Imperial gown, and changed into a black robe. Lying upon the bed, she found her thoughts wandering again, to a place far away. _Dagobah? Dagobah! There's nothing there!_ She scoffed to herself._ But wait, there was. Luke. She could feel him, the imprint he always left on a place, or a person. There's someone else though. Someone powerful in the Force, yet weak, dying. Luke's pain._ _Who could it be?_

"Luke," she called out through the reaches of her mind. "Luke, can you hear me?"

_Silence. If he had heard her message, Luke had chosen to ignore it_. _But If I can feel him, then can't he feel me too? _

The little girl's sense inside of her belly suddenly became excited. "What is it, my dear? What can you hear?" Mareana pleaded. 

_I am with you._ Mareana heard his sweet voice whisper into her ear. _Be strong, my love._

Then it was gone. His presence was dashed from her mind like a cold wind. 

"Oh, Luke," she whimpered, burying her face in a pillow. "How can I be strong? I'm lost now. I'm so lost."

Mareana once again cried herself to sleep.

Lady Starseeker awoke the next morning to find the Death Star in an organized uproar. At least, to her sense. The minds of the officers all rang with an amount of controlled excitement a bit greater than usual.

Mareana quickly changed into a white gown and hurried down the corridor. She entered the Emperor's throne room, passing Vader, who was on the way out. He brushed aside her as if she weren't even there.

Approaching his majesty, Mareana bowed quickly. "If I may ask, my Master," she began, "what is going on and where is Vader off to?"

"The rebels are apparently planning an assault on the Death Star. Vader is going to the shield generator, on Endor."

"How did the rebels learn of the Death Star's location, Master?" she asked, surprised.

"I let them know," the Emperor replied, a catlike expression on his face.

"You what-" Mareana exclaimed. "Why?"

"It is a trap, my dear," he explained. "It will crush the Rebellion. It will also see Skywalker's conversion to the Dark Side."

"Yes," Mareana nodded, enlightenment discernible in her eyes. 

"The rebels will be here soon," the Emperor said. "We will be prepared for their arrival."

"Yes," she mumbled once more to herself. It was all a very elaborate plan. All of it. And she herself, had the bait for him. For Luke's ultimate transformation to the Dark Side. She would be his undoing.

"Not just you, Lady Starseeker," the Emperor replied to her thoughts. "His compassion for his father will also contribute to it."

Mareana nodded, deep in thought. The Dark Side was more phenomenal than she knew. It had a powerful greater than she had ever imagined. And she herself didn't come close to encompassing that awesome, evil power.

_The next day would be an eventful one for young Mareana Starseeker. That day would change the course of her life-forever. It would determine whether a galaxy had freedom. . . and would experience a girl's encounter with her destiny._

Mareana was seated on the side of the Emperor, in a place of nobility and authority. She was Lady Starseeker, a princess of the Empire. Her power was second only to the Emperor, and shared with Lord Vader. The young man had never dreamed that this day would come. Her importance was equal to Vader's, and it was rightly so.

Mareana looked beautiful, as usual. Her blond hair framed her face, and her eyes sparkled like emeralds. Her stomach was swollen with child; it did not dim the radiance of her beauty, however. 

But none of this mattered to Luke Skywalker. His eyes had met hers as soon as he was brought into the room. Her guilt was evident there-and her love for him. She lived on the Dark side, yet there was a light in her soul. Perhaps the baby within her instilled it.

He knew that the child was his. He now realized his grave error in allowing her to carry this burden alone. She had reached out to him, back on Hoth, and he had waved her away. Luke's childish ambitions being the primary thing on his mind. What a fool he'd been. 

Not knowing where to go, and who to turn to, Mareana had struck out for a shred of any desire for her presence. She had turned to the Emperor. 

And now Luke Skywalker was here, on the Death Star. At the side of his father, Darth Vader, facing the Emperor, who was the source of evil. 

"Welcome, young Skywalker," the Emperor greeted, sarcastically cordial. "We welcome you, don't we Lady Starseeker?"

Mareana nodded mutely. Her face was an emotionless mask. Yet her sense swam with swirling feelings and passions.

Luke said nothing. A cloud hovered over him, darkness so thick and evil.

"Surely you know that the child inside this delicate flower is your offspring?" Emperor Palpatine rasped. "She is here of her own free will, and will allow me to train the baby in the Dark side after its birth."

Luke glanced at Mareana, a moment of shock crossing his sense. "No," he said softly.

"Yes, my young apprentice," the Evil one cackled. "You wish to instruct the child also. . . and you want to learn a power greater than you have ever imagined."

Luke's mind filled with haze, it was difficult for him to concentrate. The hate in the room was powerful. Mareana possessed it, the Emperor held it, Vader, and himself!?

Meanwhile, Mareana's mind drifted to a far off place. _The desert planet of her birth. Her father standing, holding her high over his head. The proclamation of a Jedi birth. Her mother proudly beaming from his side. And someone else. A man, her father's friend. Powerful with the Force, he was. Mareana could sense it even as an infant. He was a dangerous one too, impetuous, like one whom she loved. . ._

The girl jerked back to reality as Luke's lightsaber ignited. He lunged for the Emperor, but Vader blocked the blow in time. Palpatine's evil chuckle echoed throughout the room.

From that time, a fierce battle between father and son ensued. The gladiators fought bravely, one seeming to have the advantage, then the other gaining it. But Luke was clearly the stronger of the two. Vader was weak, and Luke was growing stronger-with the dark side.

"No, Luke!" her mind cried out. 

Skywalker didn't respond, but his sense had changed. Luke was perched on an overhead gantry, looking down at his father. "I feel the conflict in you, Father, the good. You couldn't take my life before, and I don't believe you will now."

"You underestimate the Dark side," Vader replied. He threw his blade into the gantry, which sliced in half. Luke tumbled a level and remained hidden, out of view.

Vader descended the steps. "You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"I will not fight you," came the disembodied reply.

Vader paced underneath the shadowy overhang, which hid Luke's body. But Vader could hear his feelings, could see them. Doubt, abandonment, regret, remorse. But not directly related to Vader. To others- on Endor. 

"Give yourself to the dark side, Luke," he entreated. "It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you, son. Your feelings for them are strong, especially for . . . sister. So you have a twin sister! Your thoughts have betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me, but now his failure is complete."

Vader paused a moment, deep in thought. "It is fitting that I have taken Obi-Wan's daughter, and he, my twins. If you will not turn to the Dark side, then perhaps your sister will."

"No," Luke screamed. He charged to his father with a frenzy he'd never known. The combatants battled fiercely, sparks flying from the clash of their radiant weapons, but it was soon evident that Luke possessed the advantage. They locked swords, body to body. When Luke pushed Vader back to break the clinch, the Dark Lord hit his head on an overhanging beam in the cramped space. 

Luke pummeled Vader, his lightsaber sparked accusations, screams, like shards of hate.

The Dark Lord was driven to his knees. He raised his blade to block yet another onslaught-and Luke slashed Vader's right hand off at the wrist.

Mareana gasped with horror at the twitching, mechanical, severed hand. He was so overcome with the Dark side. Would she too end up a machine, a monster of corruption?

Luke apparently felt the same thing. He looked at his own mechanical counterpart, and realized just how much he'd become like his father, like the man he hated.

Suddenly the Emperor was there, looking on, madly chuckling. "Good! Kill him! Your hate has made you powerful! Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side . . . and at the side of the mother of your child!"

Mareana's mind cried out, "No, Luke! Don't turn! My daughter! Oh, our daughter!"

Luke looked upon his father beneath him, then at the Emperor, and back to Vader. Vader and the Emperor were the Darkness, and it was the Darkness that he hated. Not his father, not even the Emperor. Luke ventured a look into Mareana's eyes. No, not even she possessed the dark hate. What he saw in her eyes helped him realize that he could go on, that he could be good.

He suddenly stood erect, and made the decision for which he'd spent his life in preparation.

"Never!" he hurled his lightsaber away. "Never will I turn to the dark side! You have failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, as my father before me."

The Emperor's glee turned to sudden rage. "So be it, Jedi."

Palpatine raised his spidery arms toward Luke: blinding blue-white bolts of energy coruscated from his fingers, shot across the room like sorcerous lightning, and tore through the boy's insides, looking for ground. Luke was confounded with confusion and agony at once.

Mareana gazed on in horror. How could the Emperor do this? To Luke!? The One she loved! She watched, frozen, as Luke nearly became unconscious beneath the assault of the Emperor's lightning. Meanwhile, Vader crawled, like a wounded animal, to his master's side.

The Emperor smiled satanically down at the young Jedi. "Young fool," he rasped, "Only now at the end, do you understand. Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You will pay for your lack of vision. Now, young Skywalker, you will die."

Mareana struggled to compose herself. She now knew what she had to do. What she was created to achieve.

"No," she screamed, "Palpatine, no!" She threw her body in front of Luke's. Her own person was instantly filled with the lightning bolts, and she cried out in pain and fell. 

Before she slipped into darkness, she glimpsed Vader standing beside the Emperor. "Vader, he's your son. Help him. Save him." Then the Darkness fell.

Mareana slowly drifted through the clouds of unconsciousness. Her life had flashed through her dreams, just now. She had relived it all, in perfect detail. But now was the time to awaken.

Tentatively, she lifted her head from the polished floor of the Death Star. Glancing toward the chasm that led to the power core, she spied father and son lying entangled in each other, gathering strength from each other's nearness. The Emperor was nowhere in sight. In fact, his presence had vanished totally from Mareana's mind. He was gone. He was dead.

"Luke," she called uncertainly. "Luke."

Luke's head slowly arose from the ground. "Maree." It was his pet name for her. He crawled to her side.

"Maree, are you allright?" he asked. 

"I think so. What happened?" 

"My father killed the Emperor. He saved our lives," Luke said, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Oh, I love you Mareana." He took her in his arms. "Thanks for jumping in like that."

"No problem," she whispered. The girl struggled to stand. She was so confused. Her Jedi senses were in a turmoil, she didn't understand their messages. Mareana was frustrated. Something vital she should know was eluding her. What could it be?

"We've got to get out of here," Luke said urgently. "If the Alliance is anywhere near their game plan, this thing is scheduled to explode any minute now."

"I can walk," Mareana informed him. "We can take that ship over there." She pointed to a remaining shuttle.

Luke nodded and struggled to carry the deadweight of Lord Vader's body. He was alive, but very weak. If he was to survive, medical treatment would have to be administered soon.

As they neared the ramp of the ship, Luke struggled and fell. His body was growing very tired and weak. 

"Luke," Vader requested, "Help me take this mask off. "

"But you'll die," Luke replied sadly.

"Nothing can stop that now," Vader informed. "For once, let me look upon you with my own eyes." 

Luke nodded and began detaching the complicated breathing apparatus. When finally the mask was off, Luke and Mareana gazed upon the face of Darth Vader.

It was the face of an old man. His skin was white and pasty, as if it hadn't seen sunlight for decades. A scar ran across his face, a souvenir from a fall from grace long ago. He smiled tentatively.

"Now, go my son," Vader choked out, "leave me."

"No," Luke replied. "You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke," his father replied. "You were right, you were right about me. Tell your sister-and tell Mareana, you were right."

Vader smiled up at Luke one last time and faded visibly. A moment later Darth Vader, and Anakin Skywalker passed into the Force.

Luke's eyes stung with tears. His pain was clear to Mareana. And her heart ached with his. But then her physical pain was suddenly clear too. Sharply clear. For the first time, she noticed that a puddle of blood had formed at her feet. She looked back and saw a trail of it the way she had come. Suddenly, the baby's pain and fear implored her sense. She was going into labor. It was early. Too early.

"Luke, I know this might not be a good time, but . . ." 

Luke glanced up at her. "Goodness gracious, Mareana!" His features widened in terror as he took in the blood. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He ran to her and carefully lifted her in his arms.

"I didn't realize it," she said thickly. Her mind blurred for a moment. "We've got to get out of here, Luke. This thing is gonna blow."

Luke quickly boarded the shuttle and strapped Mareana into a medic table. "She's in great pain," he said to the medic droid.

"I'll get to work right away, sir."

Luke hurried into the cockpit and started the flight sequences. He was lucky that the ship had been on standby. Getting the ship's engines going, he hurried back and brought his father aboard. Reverently and sadly, he drew a blanket over the body.

On his way to the cockpit, Luke checked on Mareana.

"How is she?" he asked the droid.

"She's unconscious at the moment, sir. Her labor is irreversible and she's bleeding badly. This is a two and one half months premature delivery, and she'll need a fully equipped medical room for the birth."

"Well, we're getting out of here now," Luke replied breathlessly.

He reached the control room, and quickly fired the thrusters. He breathed a sigh of relief only when the shuttle was clear of what was left of the Death Star. After setting a course for the medical frigate, Luke detached himself from his safety belts and made his way back to the sickbay.

Mareana's eyes were overflowing with tears and her body was tense with pain. 

"Luke," she whispered her voice full of agony. "I've ruined everything."

"No," he admonished, and grasped her limp hand. They shared a long, comanionable silence together. Relishing their time alone, even though the bleakness of her-and the baby's-situation haunted them both. 

_You are the light in a vast darkness. The mother of generations. _The prophecy of her father abruptly crossed her mind. The star started to glow in her pocket. 

Luke sensed her thoughts. "You yearn for your family," he paused. "I long for your father's presence also."

"My father," she gasped, "you know my father!"

"Yes," Luke replied, his voice full of remembrances. "He was, and still is, a dear friend."

"Luke, who is he?" Mareana demanded. "I must know!"

For some reason, Luke found it hard to tell her. He knew that she needed to know, he just couldn't say the words. It turned out he didn't need to.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," she breathed. "I know, somehow, I remember." Her vision suddenly became clear, the face real. "Oh, Father."

"Mareana Kenobi," Luke said aloud, softly. "That is your real name."

"Mareana Kenobi," the girl said to herself. It became a chant, and it lulled her into unconsciousness. _Mareana Kenobi, Mareana Kenobi, MAREANA KENOBI. . ._


End file.
